The Silver Lining
by Pixie Mary-Jade
Summary: Alice is a young mother, struggling with her boutique and her daughter. But a certain celebrity comes along that captures her heart. Is Alice ready to challenge Rosalie Hale or will she stop at nothing to claim her right as his soul mate? Please Read! Story is much better than summary!
1. Hope You're Invited

**The Silver Lining by **_**Pixie Mary-Jade**_

**Chapter One: Hope You're Invited**

Alice sat at the desk waiting impatiently for the customer to finish. The annoying woman had entered the store babbling about God knows what. Alice politely nodded to the woman's tales but in her mind all Alice could think about was her troubles.

Alice Mary Brandon, at seventeen years old, was a budding fashion designer and night after night had dreamed about the celebrity clients she would have. She had carelessly spent all her money on the now struggling clothes store, Trends. Hoping to place a man into her perfectly planned future Alice became involved with James. In spite of her friend's warnings of James and his player ways Alice still continued her relationship with the drop em and leave em guy.

Now as a single twenty three year old mother, Alice struggles to meet her daily needs as well as the needs of her five year old daughter Mary-Kate.

"Oh, my husband Stan would just love me in this dress!" The woman squealed. She showed Alice a skin tight leopard print dress and shook it in Alice's face. Alice annoyingly rolled her eyes and reminded the woman that they were five minutes to closing time.

"If you want you can come back tomorrow." Alice offered.

She quickly declined. "Oh no! Haven't you been listening dear?" Alice quietly muttered a no as the woman droned on. "I don't live here. Besides Stan would just hate it if we had to stay one more day in this God forsaken town. Really dear I don't know how you stand it here in Forks. Since the day I arrived I haven't seen one single ray of sunshine. Not one! Anyway you can go ahead and cash those two shirts and this dress please."

As soon as the woman left, Alice gathered her things, locked up the store and headed down the streets towards her apartment two blocks away. As she turned down her street Alice silently thanked God for another day of health for both her and her daughter and even though Alice was a bit down now she still knew they were many persons a lot worse.

Alice rapped on her apartment door and immediately Mary-Kate rapped her arms around her mother. Alice smiled ad picked up the light of her world.

"How are you today sweet heart?" she asked as she sat down on the solitary couch.

"I'm fine. What did you do?"

"The same thing I do everyday Mary-Kate."

"Why? Isn't that boring? You should try doing something else."

Alice smiled, looked at her daughter and answered, "If only I could." Changing the topic Alice told Mary-Kate to call Mrs. Mabel, her babysitter and also another tenant in the building. No doubt the woman was baking another one of her famous chocolate cakes.

Mary-Kate ran to the kitchen and screamed, "Mrs. Mabel, Mommy's home." But there was no need because there stood Mrs. Mabel holding a tray with three plates with three slices of chocolate cake and tagging behind her was Mary-Kate, back from the kitchen, with a tray of what looked like warm milk.

Just staring at the food made Alice's tummy grumble.

"Hey there young un'. You look tired as hell! Come eat this." The kind woman placed the plate on Alice's lap.

Mary-Kate fitted herself between the two adults and asked, "Can I have mine too? I'm starvin'." They laughed and Mrs. Mabel fixed Mary-Kate properly on the chair before handing her the plate.

"So, how was your day?" Mrs. Mabel asked as she sipped her milk.

Alice sighed and said, "Same as usual. I don't know Mrs. Mabel I think I should-"

Mrs. Mabel hushed Alice and pointed a finger at Mary-Kate. Getting the message Alice took the little girl to the dining room.

"But why do I have to go there? And alone?" Mary-Kate asked.

Mrs. Mabel quickly intervened and said, "Cuz ya have to now git in there quick before I give ya a spankin' fer questionin' yer elders."

Mary-Kate pouted her lip and walked quietly out of the room.

Alice smiled and said, "That line works well. I've got to try it more often."

Alice again sat down and began to eat her cake. "Works every time." Mrs. Mabel replied. "Now what were you about to say sweet ums?"

Alice's eyes watered as she related her problems to the woman. "I-I just don't know what to do Mrs. Mabel. I'm running out of ideas. And Mary-Kate's starting school next year. That's another expense. But I don't have the heart to keep her back. One way or another I've got to get some money."

"What up with the store?"

"It's not doing as well as I thought it would have. To tell the truth Mrs. Mabel nothing went according to plan. I'm twenty-three years old. Right now I pictured myself with the love of my life on the brink of getting married. Not struggling in a run-down apartment, barely able to pay a babysitter."

"Speaking of that girl. Since John died I've been havin' some struggles of my own and….."

Alice didn't need to hear the rest. She already knew what Mrs. Mabel would want. Exactly what the other babysitters had demanded for. More money. Something that Alice just couldn't offer.

"That's ok Mrs. Mabel. I understand what you mean."

"Look Alice girl, I like ya and yer kid but I just can't make ends meet with what yer givin' me." Mrs. Mabel stood and before she walked through the door said, "I truly am sorry Alice bit I can't work here no more."

Mrs. Mabel really did have genuine remorse for the young mom but how would she pay _her_ bills if she stayed? She felt sorry for Alice but she should have stuck to what Mrs. Mable calls, **every woman's should be golden rule.** 'Keep yer puss in yer pants till he says I do. After that ya can fuck round how much ya want. He's still gonna be minin' them babies.'

Back in the apartment building the tears that had threatened to flow were streaming down her face. Alice quickly wiped them from her eyes as Mary-Kate skipped into the room. Her face filled with chocolate and milk.

"Hi mommy, wat's wong?" Mary-Kate asked as she walked over to her mom. Alice sat Mary-Kate on her lap and said, "Nothing dear. Come let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

When Mary-Kate was tucked into bed and sound asleep Alice sat in the darkness and looked at her daughter wondering how she would be able to stare into her daughter's blue eyes and ever say those words again.


	2. Wishes Really Do Come True

**Chapter Two: Wishes Really Do Come True**

It turned out that even though Mrs. Mabel had resigned as her babysitter it didn't mean they had to stop speaking nor did it require for the elderly woman to stop giving the young adult advice.

"Oh, Mrs. Mable I need God for the jam I'm in." Alice lamented. She had left Mary-Kate in her room playing with her dolls while she drank coffee and read the papers. Not soon after Mrs. Mabel had called. Now that the two adults had cleared the air about the resignation Alice could now properly relate her woes.

"Girl, what 'bout getting' a job. Not that store. It aint doin' notin much. Shut down it down and get anotha job. Somethin' more productive."

Alice bit down on her lip, peeling away the flesh. That was a good idea but what about Mary-Kate? "That _is _a good idea Mrs. Mabel but what about Mary-Kate? What will I do with her? And what can I _do? _Remember I never went to college."

"Yes, I know but….Oh! Wait right near that phone dear I'll call right back!"

_Click!_

Alice stared at the phone and toyed with it before hanging up, wondering why Mrs. Mabel had suddenly gone off the phone and what for.

Just then Mary-Kate came into the room with 'Mr. Prince', her teddy bear, named after the many princes in the various Disney movies that she had liked. She liked seeing princesses getting the man of their dreams and living happily ever after.

"Hello Mary-Kate. Oh Mary!" Alice exclaimed. "I told you when Mr. Prince gets dirty you give him to me!" Alice got up and took the soiled teddy bear from her daughter's clutches.

"Sorry," Mary-Kate said, looking at her mother's face. Her blue eyes looking angelic and innocent. "I drank Tang and it fell all over Mr. Prince. I didn't want to tell you. You looked sad."

Alice's eyes darted to Mary-Kate's face. _And I thought I was covering it up so well__._ She thought. Mary-Kate was very observant for a five year old child. Something she inherited from Alice's very attentive mom.

"Um, that's ok sweetie. I'll just…just throw it in the wash." They both walked to the kitchen area where, stuffed in a tiny corner, lay their ancient washing machine. The dryer part didn't even work anymore.

Alice tossed the teddy bear in the wash and grinned at Mary-Kate. Immediately the phone started to ring. Thinking it was Mrs. Mabel returning the promised call Alice scooted to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, dear I've got ya a job!" Ms. Mabel squealed in the phone. Alice sat wide eyed in the chair.

"H-how? I mean…..so quickly?"

"Well ya'll still have to go down there and stuff. But my daughter's friend works there with no college degree within miles of her name! When ya told me ya aint got none I started to remember that girl. My daughter was tellin' me 'bout it. Anyway it's as a bank teller at The Trust Bank. All ya got to get is a high school diploma and some common sense and yer good to go!"

Alice's eyes watered as she thought of the strings Mrs. Mabel had pulled to be able to get her a job interview. Mary-Kate, seeing her mother on the brink of crying, thought something was morbidly wrong.

She tapped her mother's lap and asked, "Mommy," in her sweet, soft voice. "What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head to indicate nothing was wrong. Mary-Kate screwed her nose but said nothing. Instead she sat at Alice's feet for a whisper of what was up.

"Oh Mrs. Mable I don't know how to thank you. It's like I was drowning and you just cast me a life buoy."

Mrs. Mabel let out a loud laugh that made Alice cringe in the receiver. "Girl ya aint got to thank me! It's what I do; help people." Without a moment's breath she continued. "Now ya've got to meet down there tomorrow at 10 am. Sharp. Don't be late!"

"But….what about…."

Mrs. Mabel cut her off, anticipating her concern. "Don't worry I'm minin' these rich kids up in Mather's Street now, I can watch her while I'm watching them."

"But what about the parents, I mean I don't want to inconvenience them."

"Baby doll they aint got to know! I'm sure with some bribin' ice-cream them kids'll shut up. But it's only for tomorrow. You'll have to get Mary-Kate into a play school. Besides the girl needs some friends."

Alice was a bit hesitant and looked at Mary-Kate, who had quickly gotten bored of the conversation and sat playing with her dolls from the Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. "She's never been away from me for very long. And even if she has it's always been someone she knows."

Alice had kept Mary-Kate under close radar ever since birth. If she hired a babysitter Alice would close the store for three days until Mary-Kate had learned to trust them. And even after the three days Alice had still continued to walk the two blocks to and fro from the store to her apartment every lunch hour. So Mary-Kate had never been away from her for more than five hours.

"Girl, ya need to loosen up on the chile a bit. It's like the both of ya are attached or somethin'. Wherever you go she goes. Wherever she goes ya go too! I mean live a bit. It's just gonna be…What…..six hours? Just loosen up on her so when it's time fa school she won't be ballin' her head off screamin' ya name. Trust me. It happened to my oldest."

Alice had to admit that was good advice. Things were finally coming around. Of course she still had to secure the job first but for the first time, in a good while, Alice had a minute amount of hope that they were going to make out. And she was clinging to this buoy like a drowning man clutching a straw. She knew the storms in her life were only just beginning but at least she had assistance from a very good friend.

"Hello, dear are you there?"

Alice's voice croaked through the receiver. "Oh, yes Mrs. Mabel I'm here."

"Well make sure you're there early, ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Drop Mary off at my place 'round eight. I've got to get there early. You know those rich folks and their sayin'. 'Time is money. Money is time.'" She laughed and said, "Honestly dear I don't know where they get it. I've got a lot of work to do with them kids though. Stuck up brats."

Alice giggled slightly.

"Alright, ya get some rest now. Don't want ya showin' up all sleepy and stuff. I know Mary's always wearin' ya down."

"You know what, I will." She was about to hang up but she just had to say thank you once more, to show how appreciative she was.

"Don't sweat it. Anyways bye."

"Good bye Mrs. Mabel." Alice hung up the phone and stared at it. Not fully believing that hope had come in the form of her too kind, old babysitter.

Tears streamed down Alice's face as she thought of the momentary rainbow that had beset her life at this point. She knew she would break down when the second dose of the storm appeared.

**Hope to see those reviews coming in. I really would like to know how I'm doing on this story. Too boring? Too what? Just' hit me with a tex! **


	3. The Secret Recipe

**Chapter Three: ****How to make life sweet: Toss in a cup of water and a good job. Blend with a wonderful child. A pinch of love may be added **

Alice's heels clicked rhythmically as she stepped out onto the pavement waiting for Mike and Jessica to arrive. The night was cold. Alice rubbed her hands together; thankful that she owned a sweater that had looked a little posh and had matched her outfit perfectly.

Jessica Stanley, her friend from work, had invited her to attend the grand opening of the Pegasus Restaurant and bar. She had been a little hesitant in accepting but Alice realized that she needed time off to be the carefree young adult that she was meant to be. Even if it was just for one night.

Alice looked up and saw Mike's car, a cream Toyota Carina, blazing through the pitiful streets of her neighbourhood. The car came to a halt right in front of her.

Jessica hopped out immediately and squealed with excitement. "Oh Alice you look hot!"

Mike peeked his head over and whistled playfully. "She's right. You look wonderful Alice."

Alice began to blush and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She felt a sort of relief as well because she was not too sure if the mini, off the shoulder gray dress was appropriate. She had accessorized it with a mild colour pink clutch purse, hooped pink earrings and a matching necklace topped off with a 4.5 inch silver shoe. Her short, jet black hair was spike like.

"Well, hop in the car Alice. We don't want to be late." Jessica said when she had already slipped into the front seat.

Alice hopped into the back comfortably, thankful to finally have a night free of worries.

The drive to Seattle was quiet. Not much was said except the basic questions of "How's Mary-Kate doing? How are you? What happened to Angela tonight?"

Though, Jessica and Alice had exchanged a few signs on Mike and Jessica's new relationship.

Jessica had had a crush on Mike ever since she had started working there, a year before Alice, and met the medium built, chubby faced Mike Newton; he was fun and had returned the same feelings for Jessica, even if his were milder than hers.

He had been swept off his feet, though, by Alice's five foot one model figure. Although Alice's mother had disliked her hair style, many friends, and even strangers, had agreed that her spiky hair cut would enhance her already astounding beauty and make her even more attractive.

Mike had immediately taken to calling Alice continuously and asking her out on many dates but, Alice was a loyal friend and kept a good length away from Mike and had denied his date requests. Thought she did consider him as a friend. She was extremely happy that he had given up his chase because she had been very disgusted with his persistent behavior

Finally they arrived at the restaurant at minutes before the opening. They hopped out of the cars and quickly, into the room.

Everyone stood outside waiting for the ribbon to be cut. At 9:05 this was done and a brief opening speech followed it. After this everyone marched into the restaurant to their tables.

Alice gasped as she saw the elegant way in which the room was decorated. The room had been filled with very rich gold coloured streamers combined with silver. The floral arrangements were also gold and silver and the white table cloth was just right. The carpet was burgundy and spread smoothly across the room. Fluorescent lights were fixed onto the ceiling and brightened the area more than the classy gold chandeliers that hung from the ceilings and illuminated the room in yellow lighting. It was right above a set of tables with, what looked to Alice like, very aristocratic individuals.

Suddenly she felt very out of place among the wealthy. She stared at Mike and Jessica who seemed oblivious to the kinds of people they were around. They walked with their heads high and sent a polite smile to those who looked their way. Alice copied their behaviour. They lead her to a table marked, in perfect script, Newton and friends. Alice smiled and sat down, feeling very important.

Suddenly a woman, the host, introduced herself as Marie Vironnet on stage. A French name Alice realized

"Now for an opening act we'll have Mr. Jasper Whitlock with his new single, 'Let me love you.'"

Alice clapped lightly, but inside her heart pounded. She whispered over to Jessica as the music started. "You didn't tell me _he_ was playing here tonight." She accused lightly.

Jessica sat staring at the blond hunk. "It slipped my mind."

Both girls sat and mimed the words of the song. They both were great fans of Jasper. He was a very talented singer and pianist as well. His songs were sentimental and meaningful. And even though girls now a day preferred Hip Hop or Rap, Jasper had many crazy young girls that screamed at the sight of his five foot ten, muscular figure, his blond hair and his cute face that had this serious look.

Alice clapped again as the song ended.

The programme continued. Alice thought it was very nicely done. She was surprised to see celebrities arrive on the scene and performing, such as Whitney Houston and Ne-yo.

When it was finished the owner, Jasper Whitlock, went on stage and said a brief description of his struggles and success throughout life.

Everyone gave a standing ovation as he walked off the stage. Marie returned on stage to dismiss them. It was 12:00 now.

"That was wonderful." Alice said as she picked up her purse. "I can't believe Jasper Whitlock was here."

"Huh" Jessica shrugged her shoulders.

Mike said, "Come on girls, Jess let's say hi to Bells."

"Oh yes! I nearly forgot. Let's make it quick Mike. I'm really tired." She let a small yawn.

Alice raised her eyebrows and was about to ask but Jessica anticipated her question and answered, "Just a friend. I'll introduce you to her."

They lead Alice to a small group of very well-dressed persons. One person, a blond girl, even had on a Versa chi gown. _They-re loaded!_ Alice thought. _A Versa chi gown costs almost $100. _Alice stared at the pale white dress. She knew it was rude but couldn't help it. Being a 'designer' she was always interested in the works of others and their creativity. This dress was as pale as the woman's skin. It flowed down to the floor. She looked pretty and with her blond hair looked like a princess.

But they didn't walk to her however. Mike wrapped his arms around a brunette woman dressed in a sunny yellow dress. It was strapless and designed with splashes of purple, blue and red. Her hair was let loose and cascaded down her shoulders, stopping at her waist.

After she pulled away from Mike she bit her lip before hugging Jessica. She pulled up the dress a bit. _She looks so uncomfortable in that thing_. Alice thought.  
"Alice this is our friend Isabella Cullen, Bella this is my friend from work, Alice Brandon."

Alice smiled and shook her hand.

"It's Bella." She said. Alice nodded. "And this is my husband Edward and our daughter Renesmee."

Alice saw a handsome man holding a very pretty little girl in his hands. Her head lay rested on his shoulders comfortably as she slept.

Edward's eyes were a very unique sort of green. He smiled and stretched his free hand towards her. "Nice to meet you Alice."

Bella moved around introducing her to everyone while Jessica sat and chatted with Edward for a bit. "This is my brother Emmet, his wife Rosalie, Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie's brother Jasper Whitlock."

Alice froze when Bella said Jasper's name. "_The _Jasper Whitlock?" Alice asked.

Jasper smiled showing his super white teeth and shook Alice's hands. "Yes, _the_ Jasper Whitlock."

Alice let go of his hands. _Jasper Whitlock just shook my hand! Jasper Whitlock just shook my hand!_

Rosalie cleared her throat impatiently, tired of seeing the whole Jasper obsession. He was just Jasper to her.

"Um, I'm sorry." Alice blushed. _I must look so stupid to him!_ She thought.

Jasper just smiled and said, "It's ok" And he meant it. Fan girls constantly annoyed him. He knew they were the persons supporting him and buying his music but sometimes the whole, 'Oh my God it's Jasper!' kind of freaked him a bit. But somehow Alice's reaction made her look cute and he immediately liked the way the rosy red colour filled her cheeks when she blushed.

"So, how do you know Bella…I'm thinking she invited you?" He asked. The others had moved off to chat with their friends and had left the two alone.

"Oh, I don't know her I know her friend Jessica. We work at the same place."

"And that's at?"

"Oh, um, Trust Bank." Alice replied. He led her back to her table and they sat down.

He laughed slightly. "You definitely don't look like a bank type."

Alice laughed. "So, _what is_ Bank type?"

He shrugged his shoulders."Um, a strict tall woman with specs?"

"That's the manager." They laughed in unison.

Alice and Jasper continued to converse until the yawning Jessica tapped her shoulders.

"Hey Alice, um, I'm tired and so is Mike. We're going to leave now. Um, are you rolling with us?" She asked, looking at Jasper. She had been looking at the way they both had easily laughed and talked to each other like such old friends.

"Oh, yeah" Alice said, gathering her things. She stretched her hand. "Nice meeting you Jasper."

He shook her hands. "Same here" He sent her another flashing smile as she walked through the door behind Mike and Jessica.

Jessica had wanted to question Alice's and Jasper's long conversation but the comfortable seat and breeze on her face as they drove had lulled her to sleep before she could ask.

As Alice rested her head on the back seat of the car she thought about Jasper and how he been so different from what she thought would be the attitude for most male celebrities: conceited and totally egotistical. But Jasper had been sweet and she considered herself lucky to have had a conversation, if it was only one, with him.


	4. Family

**Chapter Four: Family**

Jasper sat quietly in one of his houses and sipped his red wine. He had just come back from the Restaurant opening and sat celebrating with himself with a bottle of red wine and a bag of cheetos. He was watching 'Vampires Suck' in his private mini movie theatre.

The phone rang and he walked over to it. "Hello" He answered in his sexy voice.

"Hey Jay, it's Rose. Click onto Access Hollywood now!" She said urgently.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he switched over to Direct TV with his remote.

"Nothing!" Rosalie shouted. "Just watch it, call you back in a few."

Rosalie hung up in a flash. Jasper stared at the phone and placed it back on the receiver.

He sat down and watched as the pretty Diane Simmons appeared on screen announcing about…..._Jasper Whitlock!_

"Just a few moments ago Access Hollywood cameras were videoing live what happened at Jasper's Restaurant opening in Seattle, Washington. The star had been working on this hotel for sometime now and finally Pegasus Hotel is opened to the public. What do you think about the restaurant move Tom?"

"Well there's not much to say Diane. I mean it's an alright move but why Seattle?"

"Yes I asked that same question too. Here's what Jasper had to say."

A video appeared with Jasper at the opening with the blinding flashes of the cameras. "Well a lot of questions have been asking, um, it's where my mom Didyme is and I want for her to be able to go out someplace nice and not have to stress. Um, and my other family can come roll down from Forks to eat there so it's just bringing my family together."

The video ended. "Well Tom I think that's sweet what he said."

"Yep," Tome said. "But enough about his career. Let's hear about the relationship with Jasper and the newly divorced Maria South."

This time Sandra Hose spoke. "Well here's a clip on Maria and Jasper's response when I asked."

A video clip showed Jasper refusing to comment and Maria stating they were just friends.

They were actually. Their managers had just thought they could do a little boyfriend girlfriend stuff to hype their popularity among the world.

"Now what do think of that Tom?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know what to think. But you the viewers can put down your thoughts on our website Access . Do you think they're dating or not? Next we'll have…."

Jasper chuckled and turned the television off. Not bothering to continue watching 'Vampires Suck.'

The world was so clueless.

He was going to tune in tomorrow to see how many people thought they _were_ dating.

He got up and was about to walk out when he forgot his cheetos. As he was returning the phone rang again.

"Hi Rosalie. I watched it."

"Didn't I tell you dating that bitch was a good idea?"

Jasper frowned at the term she used. "Bitch?" He asked, slightly angry. "Don't you like her?"

"Ugh," She groaned. "Anyway, forget her, _wasn't it a good idea for you to play date Maria?" _She pressed.

"Well…..for the purpose you wanted…yes. Yes it was."

Rosalie laughed lawlessly in the background. "Pretty soon what the family's making now will seem like potato chips when I'm done upgrading us. We'll know Barack Obama personally by the time I'm finished."

"Rosalie…."

"Gotta go." She said hastily. She barely grumbled a 'enjoy your night' and hung up.

Jasper hung up as well and went for his food and drink. Rosalie was his sister but sometimes she behaved a little weird.

**Next morning with Alice….**

Mary-Kate stepped quietly into her mother's room and cuddled next to her. It was Sunday at 9:00 and Alice hadn't woken up as yet. Mary-Kate shook Alice lightly. She stirred and stared at her daughter. Alice covered her mouth to yawn and said, "Morning sweetie, sorry I'm late."

Alice held Mary-Kate in her arms and carried her to get bathed.

When Alice and Mary-Kate bathed and brushed their teeth. Alice began to make pancakes, tea for herself and orange juice for Mary-Kate. She cut a few slices of oranges and strawberries and placed them decoratively around the plate for them to eat as well.

"So, how were you and Mrs. Mabel doing last night?" Alice asked as she sat down to eat.

"Okay" Her eyes brightened. "I told her about Space man. It was fun!" She squealed. "But she's slow."

Her expression made Alice laugh. "Well I'm glad you had fun she said."

Space man was their own game that Alice had made up. Alice had gone out to buy fun space costumes for them. Alice was the bad space girl, Zera that wanted to catch all the little boys and girls to eat them. Mary-Kate, M.K. in the game, would run around trying to get away from Zera.

M.K. won most times though seeing she had he energy to keep running around and around.

Alice made a note in her head to apologize to Mrs. Mabel. She could just imagine the running she would have had to do. _No wonder she was so tired. _Alice thought.

Alice got up to wash the dishes but before she could reach the sink the phone rang. Mary-Kate hurried to answer it and Alice quickly followed her.

"Hello" Mary-Kate said in a squeaky voice. "Oh, she's right here." Mary-Kate gave the phone to her mother.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Alice said.

"Hi Alice, it's me Bella from the Pegasus opening last night."

"Yes, yes I remember Bella. What's up?" Alice asked. She was wondering why Bella had called her.

"Yeah well, you were really nice last night and Edward and I are having a family picnic this afternoon at one and…I was wondering if you could come. You can bring your daughter too." Bella said. She had liked Alice very much and had enjoyed her bubbly personality ad despite Rosalie's no's she had called to invite her to the picnic.

"Oh, well, um, you say it's a _family_ picnic. I wouldn't want to…intrude."

"Oh you're not intruding at all! In fact everyone liked you, especially Jasper." She was correct. Jasper had liked Alice more than some of his own day to day business associates, and just in the short space of time they had spent conversing.

"Oh, all right I'll be there…but where is there?"

Bella laughed. "Don't worry. Finding Carlisle's house is a bit hard; I'll send a taxi for you at one, Jess'll give me your address. His name is Ben."

"Ok Bella" Alice squealed in the phone. She checked her watch and saw it was twelve. "Oh gosh I've got to go Bells, bye."

Alice hung up, lifted Mary-Kate into her arms and headed first to her closet and then to her own.

It was very easy choosing clothes for Mary-Kate; all Alice had to do was select a very cute sunny yellow dress with a sky blue blazer and matching yellow slippers. She packed a little Hannah Montana bag with a colouring book and some crayons and Ariel, her doll.

Alice chose a very nice purple dress with black pumps and some simple but pretty accessories. She combed Mary-Kate's long black hair and placed a very nice, sparkly flower hair accessory and a hair band on it.

When they were finished, just as Alice stepped downstairs a yellow taxi appeared and a very nice looking young man got out of the car.

"Alice…and Mary-Kate?"

Alice nodded. "Ben?" She asked. He nodded. "Benjamin, Ben for short."

"I'm Alice and this is my daughter Mary-Kate."

They shook hands and Ben escorted them to the car.  
"Thank you Ben"

He winked at her. "My pleasure. I'm always on my best behaviour with a beautiful lady and I'm driving _two _beauties today. My lucky day!"

Alice caught a glance at his finger. "Better don't let your wife hear you." She teased.

"She can live." He added with a laugh.

Mary-Kate, not understanding the conversation, shook her head and stared at the interior of the car.

Alice looked around it as well; it wasn't your average taxi. "What's a taxi driver do to get a car like this?" She asked.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen senior pay me rather generously because they know I'd like to go to a university and further my studies. I always refuse but…they happen to be insistent people. Some of the money goes towards upgrading the car. You'd be surprised; many rich folks prefer to travel in this baby rather than the other cars."

"University?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "How old are you? What are you studying?" She asked with interest.

"I'm just twenty three and I'm studying to become a geologist." Ben said with a smile.

"Wow" She said. "And…how does…marriage come into all this?"

"My high school sweet heart. As soon as we got out of school we married. Our folks were really mad but they got over it. We've been married for six years now."

Alice nodded. "Do you have any kids?" She asked. She was aware she was being very nosy but she was very curious. Alice crossed her fingers, hoping Ben wouldn't insult her for being too personal.

"Oh, only two…boys. I was hoping for a girl. But kids are out of the way for now seeing that I've got my studies to focus on now. I'm really hoping to make them proud of me."

"I'm sure they will Ben." She said encouragingly.

Suddenly Mary-Kate burst out in a loud "Wow! Mommy look, is that a castle?" She asked pointing at the white mansion that Esme and Carlisle lived in.

"No sweetie…it's just…a…a big house." Alice said.

Benjamin parked the car and stepped out to open the door for Alice and Mary-Kate.

"Alice," Esme said. She placed a container of hot sausages down on the table and walked to them. She hugged Alice. "How are you dear? You look pretty! I love that dress."

Alice smiled broadly at the warm welcome. Mary-Kate stood shyly behind Alice. "I'm fine Esme; this is my daughter Mary-Kate."

Esme stooped to Mary-Kate's level. "Hello darling. I'm your mommy's friend Esme. You can call me Nana, that's what my granddaughter calls me."

Mary-Kate stepped in front and stretched her little hand toward Esme. "My name is Mary-Kate. You can call me Mary-Kate Nana."

Esme laughed and shook her hand and led her to everyone else.

""Everybody" She shouted. "Alice's here."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked to Esme.

"Oh" Rosalie said. "Whose little angel is this Esme?"

"What's your name sweet heart?"

"Mary-Kate"

"Oh, what a precious name."

That's when Rosalie looked up and saw Alice. Her facial expression changed from sweet and delighted to pure scorn.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" Rosalie asked.

Alice was very offended by her tone and was just about to say something insulting when Bella, anticipating the easy quarrel, answered the question.

"I invited her Rosalie." Bella said.

"Oh" She answered curtly. Rosalie had never liked Bella much. Bella had no fashion sense and seemed to take for granted the money that Rosalie tried to get for the family. But Bella was indeed grateful for her sister in law's efforts but just considered Rosalie as power hungry and Bella thought _she _was not grateful for the family that she fortunately had around her.

"Well" Rosalie said. "Where's Mary-Kate's daddy, Allison." Rosalie pronounced her name wrong on purpose.

Alice gritted her teeth angrily. She held Mary-Kate's hands. "It's Alice and I have no idea where he is."

"Typical" Rosalie said.

Alice got angrier. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked quietly, with venom in her voice.

Everyone else sensed the tension between the two and Jasper decided to break the ice. "Well it's lovely to see you again Alice." He said smiling. "And Mary-Kate is just like a miniature Alice." Mary-Kate smiled. She liked being compared to her mom.

"Yeah" Emmett agreed. "She's just so tiny…like you, pixie like." Everyone else laughed except Rosalie.

"Well" Carlisle said, clearing his throat. "Let's continue unpacking this food. Alice you sit down, you're our guest."

Alice quickly refused. "No Carlisle. I can help."

"Oh, all right" Carlisle said.

"C'mon dear, you can help me make the hot dogs." Esme said.

"But" Rosalie stuttered. "I'm helping you do that." She cast Alice a dirty look. "Alice can go find Fido."

Alice clenched her fist tightly. She silently counted to ten and answered as calmly as she could. "Well I'm not familiar with your dog but… you could do that and I'll help Esme."

"She's right Rose." Esme said. "And when you're finished bring the children here and the other adults."

"No need" Jasper said. "Here they come"

Racing together were two adults and three children. Four adults were walking behind the group as they ran to touch the huge mango tree in the Cullen's back yard.

"Come over here guys!" Bella shouted. Everyone walked over. Rosalie grabbed two children in her arms as they cried, "Mommy!" The boy shouted gleefully. "I won Mommy! I won!" The little brunette girl smiled and hugged her brother. The little girl's hair colour made Alice a bit skeptical about Rosalie being her actual mom. Now thinking about it she remembered Jasper mentioning something about his niece and nephew.

"_When Emmett brought them home I was so excited. They were cute. Little Samantha was so shy."_

"_Shy?" Alice asked. "How can babies be shy? Does Rosalie have twins or something?"_

Instead of answering Jasper had cleared his throat and had changed the subject.

_The boy is older than the girl._ Alice thought. _How could Jasper say when Emmett brought __**them**__ home? Were they adopted? It looks so because none of those children have any resemblance to Rosalie or Emmett, excepting the boy's hair. _

Alice smiled broadly when the two children looked at her. Another girl joined them. Alice immediately recognized her as the Bella's daughter. "Renesmee this is mommy's friend Alice." Bella said.

Alice smiled and shook her hand. "Hello Aunty Alice."

"Hi Renesmee" Alice replied.

Edward shook his head. "Nessie, it's her nick name." Alice saw Bella scowl.

"Hi Nessie" Alice said. "And who are these two angels?"

Emmett smiled proudly. "These are my two children, Samantha and Noah."

"Hi Aunty Alice" Noah said. "C'mon Sammy"

Samantha frowned. Noah smiled wickedly. Samantha had always objected to the nick name. Ever since she said she didn't like it Noah had started to call her that instead of Samantha just to annoy her. "Hi Aunty Alice"

Rosalie watched coldly as Samantha smiled and shook hands with Alice.

"Now, now" Rosalie said. "You guys go on and play while we get the food ready."

Renesmee, Samantha and Noah walked away chatting amicably with Mary-Kate.

Alice smiled. "I thought you said she was shy." She said to Jasper.

"She is…I don't know. Guess you can't put labels on children, anyway Alice this is my mother Didyme, my step sister Mackayla and this is Bella and Emmett's dad Charlie."

Alice shook hands with all three. After everyone was acquainted with each other they all walked to the tables to get the food ready. All the while Alice and Mary-Kate were smiling and laughing among the families.

_Why couldn't I have a family like this?_ Alice thought. _Why God, why?_


	5. The Wicked Witch Is At My Door

**Chapter Five: The Wicked Witch Is At My Door**

**After eating at the picnic Jasper and Alice sit down and chat together….**

"Hello Alice" Rosalie said smiling sweetly interrupting the conversation. Beside her was…Maria South! "Am I interrupting anything?"

Alice sat with her mouth open staring at Maria. "Ah…ah…"

"Yes" Jasper replied coolly.

Rosalie glared at him. "I'm sure Alice doesn't mind if you have a chat with your _girlfriend_." She said.

Maria smiled. "Of course she doesn't" She sat next Jasper and planted a kiss right on his mouth…in front of Alice!

Alice felt her heart crush into tiny pieces. She felt embarrassed and humiliated. She got up from the bench. "Um, ex…excuse me." She stuttered. "Well um, I think it's time Mary-Kate and I left." She said, glancing at her watch.

Alice scanned the yard for Mary-Kate. There the little girl sat, talking happily with Renesmee, Samantha and Noah. Jasper sat flustered. He reached out for Alice but she had already gone to get Mary-Kate.

When he got up Rosalie forced him back down. Maria silently demanded his attention. Jasper watched as Alice said good bye to everyone and sped off with Benjamin. Jasper hoped to catch her eye but she never looked back at him.

He looked angrily at Rosalie who had quickly got up and marched off to get Samantha out of the dirt.

When Alice arrived she was in a bad mood but as soon as she saw Mrs. Mabel in the hallways her mood lightened.

"Hi Mrs. Mabel, how are you?"

"Gurl, I'm doin' fine. How're you these days? Haven't seen much of ya since ya got dat job in the big firm. What's the name? Jus' Bank?"

"Trust Bank" Alice corrected lightly.

"Right, that Trus' Bank. I hope you're goin' well now. I like how ya don't call me no more, now that ya got your own friends ter hang wit." She said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh Miss!" She exclaimed. "It's nothing like that! I just have a lot on my plate. And so does Mary-Kate."

Mrs. Mabel's eyes turned to Mary-Kate. The little girl smiled at the woman who always seemed like her own grandmother.

"I do lots a wok!" She said. Mary-Kate dug into the bag and showed Mrs. Mabel her colouring book. "I have frenz!"

"That's wondaful, Mary." She made her eyes sad looking. "I hope ya don't ferget yer little Mrs. Mabel now."

Mary shook her head. "No, No! I'll neva foget you Miss Mabel, neva!"

Alice laughed. "Well I've got to go, take care now!"

Mrs. Mabel walked to the door.

I smiled and led Mary up the steps to our apartment. As soon as we stepped in the phone began to ring. I answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello" I said.

"Alice, I'm so sorry!" Jasper shouted in the phone. "I didn't know Maria was going to be there. It was Rosalie. I know that must have put you in a bad position."

"That's ok, she's your girlfriend. Besides, it was time for us to leave anyway."

Jasper hesitated. Then answered, "She's not my girlfriend."

"If you say so." She replied unconvinced. She felt like a pawn on a chessboard and that Jasper was just toying with her feelings. If Maria _wasn't_ his girlfriend, why had he let her go away and not bother to follow her and Mary-Kate?

Alice wanted to ask him that but she held her tongue. Jasper didn't feel that way about her. It was just friendship for him. Friendship for the both of them.

"What if I take you to the movies on Friday, just my way of saying sorry?"

"Well, ok. What do you want to see?"

"How about Black Swan?"

"That movie…um…with the dancers? Natalie Portman's in it or something like that?"

"Yeah, it's been in the theatre forever though."

"No problem, but…" Suddenly a thought dawned on her. "What about you…the public…paparazzi?"

"I'll be like Hannah Montana." Jasper replied in a squeaky voice, badly imitating Miley Cyrus. "I'll have a brown wig though and maybe some shades and one of those awful Hawaii shirts."

Alice laughed. She put her hand to the receiver. "Mary just change your clothes and wait for Mommy ok." She pecked May-Kate on her cheek and continued talking to Jasper. "Yeah Jazz, so how about six?"

"Why so early? Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "Mary-Kate, how could I forget about the most angelic girl in the world?"

Alice giggled. "Don't let anyone hear you have favourites." She teased.

"Well I guess you'd like to get some stuff done. Can I call you tomorrow?"

Alice wanted to blurt out you can call me anytime but instead she answered, "Ok, bye Jasper."

The phone clicked. Alice toyed with it before resting it on the receiver.

She looked forward to seeing Jasper but wondered what she was putting herself into. There was no way Jasper would be in a relationship with someone like her, one she wasn't a celebrity or anywhere close, two compared to Maria South she was a gargoyle ad three she had a horrible past and was sure that Jasper wouldn't want to be associated with it.

Alice decided to accept the fact that she and Jasper would only be friends. Besides, she said, _I wouldn't be able to stand that bitch Rosalie._

After the movie Jasper and Alice held hands and walked to the old and battered Toyota car. Alice had not even recognized Jasper when he showed up with brown hair, a golf cap, a Hawaiian shirt, dark sunglasses, blue baggy pants and an ugly pair of slippers.

"So how'd you like the movie?" Jasper asked as he opened Alice's door and rushed to his side.

"It was awesome!"

Jasper smiled. But before he could turn the key in the ignition cameras flashed all around him. Alice jumped at the sudden flash of light.

"Mr. Hale! Mr. Hale!" They shouted.

They asked a thousand questions, some more ridiculous than the rest. _**"**__How's it going with Maria South? Is it true you two are together? Is this your secret sister? Are you cheating on Maria? Is it true you're collaborating with Lil Wayne? Is it true you've been secretly dating Rihanna on the side? Are you a homosexual? Are you running for pres-"_

Not wanting to hear more Jasper turned the key and, as fast as he could, drove away to Alice's building. "Is it always like that?" She asked bewildered.

"Worse. One time I sued a reporter for telling the press I was having an affair with some mayor in…where was it…Alabama?"

Alice chuckled. "Was it a woman?" She asked.

Jasper playfully hit her on the hand and said, "Of course it was a woman! I know I don't have a girl yet but I'm definitely on team kitty cat."  
Alice laughed. "If you say so." She said. She loved annoying him.

Jasper parked in front of her building. "Here we are, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did actually. Plus, I now know why celebrities hate paparazzi. I mean, are you running for _president? _Jeez, you're not Obama."

Jasper laughed. "Trust me, it gets worse. That's just paparazzi, the fans are obsessive. I remember I had to call the police this one time because this girl kept taking pictures of my every move. And she wasn't just doing it and then stopping, _every where I went,_ _for an entire day, _she followed me!"

Alice looked at him and said sarcastically, "Don't pretend you hate it. I'm sure you guys just love having girls gawk at you all day."

"That's not true. You know, sometimes I envy you. You can walk around and do whatever you want and not have to worry about someone hiding in the bushes with a camera. If you pick your nose in public you've got to be a real expert cuz the next morning as soon as you read the _The Insider_ or something you see as big headlines, **Jasper Hale caught picking nose** and you imagine thousands of people laughing at you!"

He seemed to be getting angrier. Alice held his hand firmly and rubbed it. "What's wrong Jasper? You're talking as if…well, you don't want to be a star?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, I love being a celebrity it's just that the packages are sometimes overbearing."

She returned his smile. There was a long silence before anyone said anything. Alice was the one to break the awkward silence. "So…um…I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah"

He looked at her. Right then the moment seemed just right.

Alice twisted her head slightly so that he could kiss her. He held her hair gently and kissed her lips softly. Alice, feeling the heat kissed back with more lust.

Jasper held her off. Alice gave a low moan when he gently pulled away. He turned on the car and sped off.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked breathless.

"My house" He replied.

Alice lay back on the chair. Her body aching for the touch of a man, a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time.


	6. Family Ties

**Chapter Six: Family Ties**

Alice sat in Jasper's living room laughing beside him. She sipped her champagne and glanced at Mary-Kate who was watching Disney's _"Another Cinderella Story" _by Selena Gomez.

"Oh my Jazzy it's almost eight and I promised Miss Mabel I'd visit her at seven thirty."

Jasper pouted his mouth. "Do you have to go? I mean you can visit her tomorrow."

"No can do. She'd never forgive me if I cancelled her meeting for some guy." She pecked him on the mouth and called for Mary.

"Oh mommy, it's gonna be over in a minit." She protested.

"C'mon Mary we've got to visit Grammy Mabel. We'll see uncle Jasper another time."

"Ok, by Uncle Jasper."

Jasper took the DVD and placed it in the case. "Here kid, my gift to you. Now you can watch it anytime."

Mary-Kate screamed with delight and hugged Jasper. "Thank you! Oh thank you!" She skipped away and shoved the DVD into her bag.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I would have bought it for her." Alice said.

Jasper just shrugged. "Ok then I'll get my driver to take you home, Stephanie tell Vladimir to go downstairs so he can escort this beautiful woman home!"

"Yes sir" Came Stephanie's reply.

"Vladimir?" Alice asked as they walked outside to the waiting car.

"He's from somewhere in Europe, Russia I believe. Stephanie is his American mother. She met his father in Russia. When she got pregnant he left and she brought him back here. Gave him the old man's name. Why I really don't know."

Alice smiled and held Jasper's hand. He stopped and turned to her. "What's been bugging me for a while though is that I don't know much about your family Alice. Every time we go out I speak of my parents and you always avoid talking about yours, why?"

Alice expression changed from happy to hurt. Jasper hurriedly apologized. "I'm sorry if I um…well…brought up something painful for you."

"No it's ok. It's not a big deal." She swallowed hard and said, "I don't have any parents. According to my files it says that I was in an accident with my parents and sister when I was eight. No one else made it but me."

"Files?" Jasper asked.

"When you're checked into an orphanage they have files prepared so that parents looking to adopt will know everything about that child. Anyway, I…um lost my…memory. I can't remember anything about my previous life. Police were trying to help me remember someone who could look after me but…nothing registered in my brain other than waking up in a hospital bed. If it weren't for a friend I would never have known who I was. The police who investigated think that my mother instinctively shielded me with her body and that's why I'm alive today."

"Well you must have adopted parents, right?"

"Wrong, parents usually adopt children around 2 to 5 years old most of the time they look for babies though. Who would want to adopt a eightn year old kid who doesn't even know her own name?"

Tears streamed down her face as she recalled that time in her life. "As soon as I was sixteen those bastards kicked me out. Well, I wasn't stupid I'd been saving a good set of money over the years and after I got kicked out I became a maid for these snotty little kids."

Jasper smiled a bit to ease the tension. "You don't look like that type of girl."

Alice smiled back. "I wasn't but I needed to be. How else was I supposed to survive? Thankfully I managed to finish high school. Anyway, a year didn't finish before I started to get a huge crush on this D.J. of a club I used to go to, James Hunter.

James really cared for me the way I needed to be cared for and he loved me the way I wanted to be loved. He even gave me a few bucks to start building my store, Trends. He made me feel special and, like the gullible girl I was, I fell for his 'charm.' When I told him I was pregnant he nearly killed me in his rage. He started telling me he was no baby father and that I was smoking shit to think it. When he stormed out of my apartment I just thought I'd give him time to cool but he really meant what he said. Last time I heard of him they said he was doing dancehall D.J.'ing in Jamaica.

So at seventeen, I was pregnant with a job that paid me $200 **(This is equivalent to my country's $40 000 so if I calculated wrong just estimate it to be a little sum of money.)** a month. That wasn't working out. So I thought I'd just go ahead and open the boutique I always wanted with the money I'd saved. Well that didn't turn out as I'd planned and it practically drained my pockets. So when Mrs. Mabel got this job for me I was more than grateful, especially since soon I'd have to start buying school supplies. I mean $300 isn't a lot to you but to me it's good pay."

Jasper screwed his brow and kept quiet until they both left.

As Jasper lay down in bed he thought about how each others' lives were so different. At seventeen he was a spoiled brat and a star waiting to be recognized. Who knew there was a teenage girl in another state that was starving for the love, affection and attention he'd gotten for his entire life and not even cared about?

He sighed and turned over. Alice's revelation about her own life and its experiences finally made him realize what he really had and how appreciated he should be. For the first time in a long time Jasper knelt and prayed to the Heavenly Father and thanked him for all the little things he took for granted.

**Four months later…**

Jasper whistled happily as he prepared breakfast for himself. Vladimir and Stephanie stared questioningly at their boss and his strange behavior. Why, Jazzy hadn't made breakfast for himself in all the years he's been a star. The phone rang, Jasper picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, son, remember me?"

Jasper was a bit surprised. "Yeah, what do ya want? Huh?"

Jasper was always rude to his dad. Ever since he had caught him cheating Jasper's level of respect for his dad reached an all time low. Caius always tried to patch things up but Jasper was dead set on hating him forever. Jasper hated his live in girlfriend even more! Sulpica was a 27 year old woman who was greedy and self centered.

"I just anted to say hi."

"Yeah well mission accomplished."

"Listen before you hang up I'm doing some business in Seattle so I'm stopping by. I hope you don't have any uh…prior arrangements."

As much as Jasper wanted to say no he knew couldn't. It was his dad after all. "No, uh…nothing planned. I do have someone for you to meet though."

He laughed in the background. "A girl I presume."

Jasper smiled. "Yeah dad, it's a girl. You can come by round…ah…5 tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright son I'll be there. Bye."

"Later dad"

Next Jasper was on the phone with Alice inviting her to the get together. Alice bit her lips. "I don't Jasper, this is your dad we're talking about you know. Don't you want to get to know me better or something?"

Jasper laughed. "Alice, don't worry ok? I really want you to come."

"Okay"

"Thanks, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2."

"Should I bring Mary Kate or…"

"Um…I would really like my dad to get to know you better you know and um…Mary is such an adventurous child…"

Alice laughed as Jasper struggled for words. "I understand you'd like to have an adult conversation without a child bumping in every minute. I get it."

"Okay hun, so what are you doing?"

Her heart could've have skipped a beat. "I was working and unfortunately I need to get back to work because I have a customer's file to deal with before Monday."

"Alright well I'll let you get to that. Bye Ali and tell my girl I said hello ok?"

"Okay Jazz, bye."

She clicked off her phone. Her heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute. For Jasper to talk to her so affectionately made her hearty race and her day a whole lot better. It was like a dream that she was dating Jasper Whitlock. _The Jasper Whitlock! _She couldn't believe it herself when she thought about it.

Alice cursed under her breath. Now that Jasper had called to distract her day she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Alice wiped her hand for the millionth time. She wasn't usually nervous but today she was! The idea of meeting Jasper's father hadn't sunk in until Jasper's car came to pick her up.

_What if he didn't like her? What if he thought she looked…poor?_

Alice had on a nice red sweater and dark blue pencil jeans, moderate accessories and natural make-up. She thought she looked well attired for the occasion but…that was just her opinion and the opinion of her five year old daughter and Mrs. Mabel who would tell her she looked pretty even if she had on a pillow sack!

The car turned into Jasper's Seattle mansion. The courteous driver opened the door for her and she stepped out. There was Jasper waiting to greet her. "Hey! Nervous?"

"Um…yes and no" She held his hand and stepped into the mansion. Sitting on the plush couch was a thin framed man with silvery blond hair that he kept a bit past shoulder length. His eyes were the same shade of gold as his son. He resembled one of those ancient rulers that were in her old high school history book. His hands were pale. That made Alice wonder if he was sick or something. He stood and stretched his hand towards her.

"You must be the lovely young lady that has captured my son's heart." He seemed to have some sort of accent…French?

Alice smiled. "Yes, my name is Alice, Alice Brandon."

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Caius Volturi. I've heard a lot about you but I would love to hear more."

They sat down.

"So you work at a bank?" Caius asked, sipping the coffee Stephanie gave him.

"Yes Sir I…"

"Caius, I'd rather you call me that. Sir Volturi was my father. Ten years in the Navy."

"Oh…um ok…Anyway I recently started though."

"Are you a manager or something?"

Jasper intervened. "No she's a teller. And damn good one too."

Alice smiled. "How do you know that? You've never seen me work."

"I've got eyes and ears everywhere baby."

Caius laughed. "I can see this is true love. Anyways I've got to get back to um…Ugh!"

Japer got up. Alice placed her cup on the table. "What's wrong Caius?"

"Dad, are you ok?" Alice stretched her hand to help him up.

"Oh!" Caius cried, clutching his chest. "I think I need to…Oh!"

Japer and Alice stood horrified as Caius collapsed. "Stephanie! Vladimir! Get the car quick!" Alice shouted.

Jasper lifted Caius and carried him to the car.

It was confusion after that. While Alice got the doctor's attention at the hospital Jasper had been busy texting, calling, informing everyone of Caius' condition. Rosalie had screamed and dropped her phone the minute Jasper said her father was in the hospital. And of course word got around that Jasper Whitlock was in the hospital. Not even five minutes later Access Hollywood, Extra and People cars and vans were in the hospital's premises snapping pictures of the beautiful dark haired beauty at his side. It was already on the news that Jasper's father had been admitted into the hospital due to heart complications.

"Ugh! Don't these people ever give me a fucking break?!" Jasper shouted when he entered the his car.

"Calm down Jasper, at least your dad's ok."

"Alice the paparazzi will never stop harassing as long as you're seen with me. I'm so sorry Alice."

"Jasper it's ok, really. I know they can be a bit…overwhelming but as long as it's you and I together, I really couldn't care less."

Jasper smiled and held her hand stealing a quick kiss before turning his head to the road. "So much for secrecy"

They laughed together. "Anyway Jazz, since your dad's ok I need to run home now.'

"Alice I was wondering do you…feel the same way I feel about you? Is it the fame and the glamour that's holding with me or do you really love me?"

"How dare you!" Alice shouted. Nurses turned to her in astonishment. "Do you really think I'm just as shallow as Rosalie says I am?! How dare you even suggest I'm with you for fucking money! I must admit that I was infatuated by you at first because you are Jasper Whitlock but at the dinner I realized that…that you had real feelings and that you were real and then the times we talked I…I fell in LOVE with you because…because you were every woman's dream! You like my kid, you're hot, you're smart, you're…"

Jasper had already parked in front of her building and had kissed her quiet.

Jasper smiled. "I couldn't be happier with you saying that."

"Why would you think that I wanted your money I mean yes I have a store that's failing and my job isn't paying me millions and I have a child but I would Never Ever marry someone just for their money Jasper; Never me, not ever."

"I'm sorry babe. I had to ask. I'm sorry can I get a smile…please."

She couldn't resist it. She rolled her eyes. "Moron"

"So when am I seeing my baby? I've missed her."

"Your baby will see you tomorrow."

"And what about my other baby?"

"Your other baby brought home her work and plans to do it tomorrow on her quiet Sunday afternoon. I'll drop her off so you guys can have some time together and I'll pick her up around five."

"Do you have to work baby? C'mon I's just one day." Jasper pleaded quietly.

Alice smiled. "As tempting as that is I can't. Sorry some other time, ok babe?"

"Ok, I understand, love you Alice."

Alice's heart swelled. She loved hearing him say that. "Mmm, love you too Jazz, bye." She kissed him passionately before walking out of the hospital. It was a bi difficult to leave however considering the amount of people that lined the hospital. Fans had heard of his whereabouts and had flooded the hospital. Upon spotting someone exiting they rushed towards but quickly stopped. "It's nobody!" She heard someone shout. She quickly caught the bus and in no less than thirty minutes she was in the warm comfort of her home.

"Mommy, is Uncle Jasper's dad going to be alright?" Mary asked me as she gulped down her milk.

I raised her on my lap. "I think so kiddo now it's getting late, time to hit the sack."

She pouted. "Aw mommy can I stay up and watch one more cartoon, please, please, please."

I shook my head. "You had two late nights already, not tonight; go brush your teeth and head to your bed Miss."

She put down her glass and sulkily went to do as she was told. I took this as an opportunity to call Jasper.

"Hey baby, is your dad still doing alright?"

"Yeah we're all home now. The doctor said he's going to be alright. He's staying in the hospital overnight though."

"Ok babe. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Alice."

I hung up the phone gently and collapsed onto my bed. Imagine I was dating Jasper Whitlock, a celebrity, one of the greatest writers and composers of all time.


End file.
